Games Of The Court
by TolkienScribe
Summary: With the War of the Ring over and the shadows of evil gone, the Races of Men and Elves are eager to celebrate the Wedding of the Age to mark the end of the shadow... the elves of Eryn Lasgalen most of all. And what other way to indulge than in games of the court?


**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien's works are not mine.

**There is no romance. Please respect this viewpoint!**

**Any form of abuse will not be tolerated. Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

This is not movie-centred.

Enjoy! :)

**~S~**

_Fourth Age,_

_Minas Tirith,_

_Gondor,_

_The Wedding of the Age,_

He could not hide even if he wanted to. All around him stood mortals, making him and his friends very conspicuous in the ballroom.

_"I feel like the entire world is watching me and laughing,"_He complained to his friend, who only sipped his drink and chuckled.

_"Well you are hard to miss, Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen."_His friend replied, grinning. Legolas only grimaced.

It was true. He was tall and fair to look upon with light coloured hair and an easy smile. His blue eyes were open and there was an air of mischief around him that often warned others to be careful dealing with him. He stood proudly but in manners he was polite.

_"I hope you get caught by the ladies, Nimon."_Legolas told his friend. Nimon laughed and shook his head.

_"I have a wife to protect me. You, on the other hand, do not."_

_"I wish Dorián were here."_Legolas said, smiling politely but a little resignedly at a group of noblewomen eyeing him. At his attention, they giggled helplessly amongst themselves.

_"Oh that would have been a sight to see!"_Nimon said, suddenly laughing and placing his empty goblet on the tray of servant passing him by. _"It is a pity that he was recovering."_

_"Pity that Fion stayed behind to look after him."_Legolas said. _"I would have liked someone to tease whilst I am here. But Aragorn is busy with his wife, and I have nothing else to do."_

_"So dance,"_Nimon replied.

_"With whom?"_

_"The ladies over there."_Nimon said, discretely indicating the increasing crowd of women eyeing the prince.

_"Do you hate your prince so much that you would send him to his doom?"_

_"Oh, I do not think any mortal man would call that doom, if you catch my meaning."_

_"I am no mortal."_Legolas muttered.

_"Think, Legolas, if you fall in love with a mortal-"_

_"Nimon!"_

_"If you fall in love with a mortal, your father will face yet another shock after getting over the idea that your close friend among the Fellowship is a 'dwarf'."_

Legolas chuckled. Unfortunately, his gaze was towards the women Nimon had indicated earlier. Mistaking the smile for them, the young women giggled amongst themselves. A few of them opened their fans and fluttered them. Legolas bit his lower lip to keep back a groan.

_"Now, you are in for it."_Nimon said, laughing openly. _"You cannot hide from them now. Go and dance."_

_"I hate you."_

_"It was not my fault that you laughed!"_Nimon protested, grinning. Legolas shot him a long-suffering glance before walking resolutely towards the unmarried noblewomen.

"Will one of you ladies honour me with a dance?" Legolas asked, bowing deeply, one hand held out towards them.

He often wondered what he did wrong when he thought back to the incident. The ladies giggled and shoved each other hysterically. He felt his cheeks slowly grow hot. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his other friends from Eryn Lasgalen joining Nimon, grinning. None of the traitorous lot came forward to save him.

One of them finally nodded, blushing furiously. He took her hand and led her to the floor, narrowing his eyes at Nimon who had sunk his face into his hands, his shoulders trembling violently in mirth. Others, two of whom were Rangers under his own command, were murmuring amongst one another. Callon actually had the courage to wink. Legolas looked away, silently vowing to get back to them… someday.

When the dance ended, Legolas knew full well that the Elves he knew from Lothlórien and Imladris were also glancing at him with unveiled amusement. He bowed slightly and escaped, grateful for the fact that the Gondorian etiquettes did not allow their women to be too forward otherwise he would have been forced to dance with many more.

_"Your father missed this show by not coming."_ Callon said. He folded his arms as Legolas walked over to them.

_"Not a word,"_ Legolas hissed to Nimon through gritted teeth. Then he turned to Callon. He was the oldest among Legolas' escort, being roughly the same age as his former mentor Fion. He governed respect from them all, though like all the elders of the Woodland Realm, Callon refused to admit he was old.

_"I am glad he is not here."_ Legolas told him. _"My friends are bad enough; I cannot imagine what my father will be like."_

_"Like I said, he would enjoy it most fully."_Callon said, laughing loudly.

His laughter died in his throat when a determined Gondorian lord brought his daughter towards them.

_"Oh no, let it not be what I think it is."_Arandur muttered.

"My lords," the man said, nodding at them all. "This is my daughter, Leniel."

The man was wearing heavy furs and lavishly decorated robes that were wearying for the eye. His daughter too was the same and for a moment, Legolas knew all of their smiles were straining. The daughter was more of a girl than a lady, and looked as if she did not want to be there in the first place. He felt a little pity which disappeared soon after.

"The next dance seems to be starting." The lord said pointedly. Legolas opened his mouth to express his annoyance when luckily Nimon broke in.

"How does the lady take to dancing?"

"Quite well, quite well. She is perhaps the best dancer in the court."

Are they not all? Legolas wondered with a tint of irony. All women are simply perfect in everything.

"Well, then perhaps, our friend Callon would take her to a dance."

Callon's eyes widened a little in alarm, which narrowed later in fury towards Nimon, who shot him an innocent smile.

"I would be happy to." Callon's voice betrayed nothing. And he took the girl to the floor. The lord had a pleased smile and walked off.

_"They can be so annoying."_Legolas muttered, watching the man leave. _"Some of them tried to push their daughters to Elladan and Elrohir."_

_"That would be futile. The sons of Elrond already have their loves in mind."_Arandur said and Legolas nodded. Arandur then addressed Nimon, _"You are in a mischievous mood tonight."_

_"I am simply enjoying myself."_Nimon said smoothly, casting an amused glance at Legolas. _"You are next, Legolas."_

_"You already forced me into one."_Legolas protested. He jerked his forefinger towards Arandur and Caldor. _"Force them into one."_

_"That is a good idea."_Nimon said smoothly. _"Arandur, go and dance."_

_"As if I would listen to you!"_Arandur retorted.

_"Look at it this way."_Nimon said with a frightening gleam in his eye. _"Your wife's brother is a Warrior. And you recall our rivalry with the Warriors. So a few well-placed rumours and-"_

_"You are evil,"_Arandur muttered. He added to Legolas, _"I am sure he is a creature of Dol Guldur, I am sure he is."_

_"If he causes too much problem, then we will take care of it."_Legolas promised. _"We can throw him into the dungeons."_Legolas said, ignoring Nimon's squawk of indignation.

_"Arandur-" __Nimon began._

_"I am going, I am going!"_Arandur said, leaving. Now Nimon turned to Caldor.

_"Do not speak,"_Caldor interrupted before Nimon opened his mouth to speak. _"I am going."_

_"You are giving in that easily?"_Legolas asked, surprised. _Caldor shrugged._

_"He has his wife to protect him. Ours are behind in our forest. And he knows how to blackmail us when he bends his mind to it."_Caldor said. _"I still hope you get into trouble as well, Nimon."_

With a nod, Caldor left.

Within the next half an hour, Legolas was not so lucky. Glorfindel had taken a hold of him and he was dragged away, much to Nimon's amusement.

_"What have you done to him?"_Nimon heard somebody ask him. He turned and smiled as his wife stood beside him.

_"What have you done to him?"_She asked again, appalled as she watched the prince lead the lady around the floor, a forced though polite smile on his face.

_"I more or less gave him a shove to go dance."_Nimon said blandly.

_"The poor prince!"_

_"Oh, Barahel! He deserves a little bit of shock now and then. You know what mischief he gets himself into."_

They would have spoken more but they heard someone exclaim behind them, "Oh dear!"

They turned and saw a young woman standing, looking a little lost with her gown caught in the intricate artwork of the wooden table. She looked pleadingly up to Nimon-not Barahel- but Nimon. "Could you save me please?"

The sentence sounded ridiculous to both of them, and Barahel felt protectiveness wash over her but she allowed her husband to go and free the lady's dress. Her skirt was decorated with scattered pearls that had caught in the fine artwork of the table's legs.

"Oh thank you," The Lady simpered. "Who is my saviour?"

"Nimon of Eryn Lasgalen," he replied, feeling a little uneasy. He had a vague idea that this was exactly how Legolas and others felt.

"He is one of the Seven Commanders of the Rangers' Corps," Barahel spoke up.

"Oh my," the lady said, opening her fan and fluttering it widely. "You must have seen horrid battles then!"

"I did." Nimon said, his amusement quickly disappearing. He vaguely suspected that his wife was purposely putting him up to this.

"You must have been so strong and brave to stomach all that carnage."

Nimon instinctively leaned back. "I did. I apologize, I am speaking to-"

"Lady Wilwarin from Lossarnach." She offered him her hand. He did not take it, politely bowing instead. She was not dissuaded.

"Oh, this dance is quite lovely. Have you ever danced, my lord?"

"I have indeed." Nimon said, knowing full well Barahel was enjoying the conversation.

"Perhaps you would indulge me in one?" Lady Wilwarin asked boldly.

Nimon shot a pleading glance to his wife, who only smiled sweetly.

"Enjoy yourself, my lord." Barahel said, sounding demure. Nimon gaped. She was purposely not calling him her husband! But before he could call her his wife in front of the lady, Barahel swept into a low curtsy and then moved away. In all his years, he knew full well what Barahel's revenge was like. It was slow and cunningly placed, and he knew she was making him taste what his fellow Rangers, including Legolas went through.

So he resigned himself to leading Lady Wilwarin out on a slow dance. He made the turns, feeling like the dance would never finish. He passed by Legolas a few times when they changed partners, and he noticed the grin on the prince's face, who was obviously glad that Nimon was as stuck as he was.

When the dance finished, Nimon bowed politely and tried to walk away.

"Oh come now, my lord, why not one more dance?" She simpered, moving forward. Nimon instantly took a step back.

"I am afraid I am needed elsewhere-"

"Oh, no, he is not." Barahel spoke up, suddenly appearing by their side. She smiled brightly as her husband shot her a furious glance.

"Splendid!" Lady Wilwarin said, giving a high-pitched giggle. Nimon was forced to dance with her again. By this time, Legolas, Arandur, Callon and Caldor were free. Caldor had taken one of Lady Galadriel's ladies-in-waiting to the dance floor, while the other two sought refuge with some of the Lothlórien elves.

Even after the dance, Lady Wilwarin still would not leave him. She begged for stories, anything to keep his company. He started to be cold towards her. Later, Nimon was finally able to shake Lady Wilwarin off, who pouted and breathed but he remained firm. He turned, smiling occasionally as he passed the Gondorian Lords by. He finally spotted his quarry, wearing the dark blue dress he had liked and made for her quickly.

_"Wife!"_He hissed angrily, catching Barahel by the elbow to prevent her from escaping.

_"Nimon,"_Barahel said. There was plain laughter in her voice. _"Is something wrong, love?"_

_"You and I will have a little chat tonight."_Nimon said. Barahel only laughed.

oOo

A few hours later, Legolas and his friends escaped out into the gardens. They were not alone for they all heard the distinct laughter here and there.

"That is it, Nimon. I am going to kill you slowly and painfully." Legolas hissed, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders in a friendly gesture though it started to slowly tighten around his neck. Callon, Arandur and Caldor quickly encouraged him.

"I see you are all enjoying yourselves." A soft feminine voice called behind them.

"Lady Galadriel!" Legolas exclaimed, instantly releasing Nimon from his hold. Nimon took in some grateful gasps. They all turned and bowed their heads.

The Lady stood tall, her silver-gold hair flowing freely over her shoulders and covering her back. She was dressed in white, her grey cloak covering her to keep her warm in the cold night air. She was regal in her bearing; though a small hint of a smile made them suspect that she had seen enough.

"Commander Nimon," she greeted, "It has been a while since we last met."

"It has been indeed, my lady." Nimon replied, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "We last met at the doors of Dol Guldur."

"And you seemed changed since."

"Peace after War may be the reason, my lady." Legolas said.

"And also recklessness," Callon muttered under his breath. Galadriel's bright eyes glanced at him, making him suddenly regret his words when he realized she knew what he had said.

"Lord Callon," Galadriel said, folding her hands in front of her as she stepped towards him. "I understand you are one of the leading advisors of King Thranduil in regards to tactics and strategy."

"Indeed, my lady." Callon said.

She tilted her head as she walked slowly towards Callon, assessing him, sizing him up. Her golden-silver hair flowed softly around her.

"I see great relief in you, Commander," she said. Then she stepped back, looking at them all. "I see great relief in all the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen. But," she turned to the elves surrounding Legolas. "I wish a word with your prince, if you would be so kind."

Arandur, Callon, Caldor and Nimon were more or less surprised but they nodded just the same.

"As you wish," Callon said. They left without a word, their robes trailing behind them as they walked together away.

Legolas suddenly felt conscious as he felt the Lady's eyes on him. He turned to see her, and his own blue eyes caught her bright ones. Her eyes were grey but they were bright as if there was a light shining from them. For a long while they simply studied each other, then when she spoke, she spoke the words that he long dreaded.

_"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."_

Legolas suddenly felt cold and he looked at her with something akin to anger.

"Is that all that the lady has to say?" He asked coldly, stepping back.

She merely looked at him, smiling sadly. There was no such pride in her stance as the Noldorin once had in the Second age when he saw them come to Greenwood. He had been but a Ranger apprentice when they had come. Nay, all that stood before him was a sad Elleth who had seen much in her life and was weary of the shores.

"I never meant my words to mean harm, Thranduilion." She said.

They could hear the distant song coming from the court. It was an Elleth's voice, hauntingly beautiful. Legolas' eyes softened.

"I know, my lady."

She smiled and looked up the stars.

"I have come to speak to you as to make sure there are no hard feelings between us, ere I set sail."

"Do you intend to set sail?"

Galadriel turned to him and smiled, a soft glow emanating from her as was the norm of all Elves to glow in health and immortality. She raised her hand, and there was a ring on one finger. The gem was dull and broken upon a band of silver.

"Our rings are no more, Thranduilion. We only wear it for… sentiment's sake." Galadriel's hand lowered. "Our realms will diminish, for they were nothing more than a dream of what they had actually been." She turned to look up the stars, smiling when she saw the Evening star, Eärendil shine brightly. "Besides, I miss the lights of Valinor. Aman is a beautiful place to walk in the time of the night."

"Is it really so beautiful?" Legolas asked, coming to stand beside her.

"It is indeed. You would enjoy it if you come there." Galadriel said, not noticing Legolas' stiffening. "There are forests to explore and to hunt in. You would be content."

"I would not have my mortal friends there."

"Nay, you will not."

"And so I shall stay here." Legolas finished. She looked at him, her eyes studying him closely.

"You would be saved from grief if you sail ere they pass this world to wherever their destiny lies."

"And yet I would be consumed with guilt should I leave before their time." Legolas replied.

"Would you not rather that you remember them young and lively before seeing them withering in age?"

"Would you not do the same as I am doing right now?" Legolas said. "Would you not stay here for your friends?"

"I do not know." Galadriel responded. "I never made friendship with mortals and those who I wish to meet are now in Valinor, waiting for my return."

"Then you do not know my reason."

Galadriel smiled broadly. "You are just like your father and grandfather, Thranduilion. The line of Oropher is the only line to openly challenge me."

Legolas paused, not knowing if he should be pleased or disturbed by the notion.

"I hold great respect for you."

"I know you do, though I would never understand why you would choose to stay on the Hither Shores. But you and I are different."

She raised a hand to Legolas in farewell, her ruined Ring looking dull and lifeless on her finger.

"Farewell, Thranduilion. I have given you foreboding news but let me add this; you will enjoy your time here in the Fourth Age, but heed my words! When your last friend passes on, do not tarry, lest your grief consumes you and you become one of the Elven wraiths." She inclined her head to him, and he nodded in reply. With that, she lowered her hand and left to join the celebrations in the court. When she did, he looked up at Eärendil and muttered, "She is your son's mother by marriage. I wonder what will be your meeting with her be like when she sails to Valinor."

He was certain Eärendil did not hear him but if he did, he surely must have laughed.

oOo

Instead of returning to the court, Legolas took the steps down to the gates of the Citadel. There, he spotted his friends standing in a group, listening to a group of Ithilien Rangers fiddle with musical instruments.

_"They are making their own music out of the court_," Nimon explained as Legolas drew near. He noticed questioning look on his face.

_"And the Gondorian nobles have nothing to say?"_ Legolas asked, noting how they stood directly outside the gates of the Citadel.

_"Oh, Estel does not mind, and the nobles are intimidated of him."_Callon supplied.

Some of the maidens joined the dancing.

_"What did the Lady want from you?"_Arandur asked.

_"She was merely seeing how I am after the War."_Legolas said shortly.

Arandur inclined his head when he heard the answer, noting the prince's unwillingness to explain further.

The dancing and music was interrupted with loud gasps and a burst of applause. Turning they saw the queen and the king. People bowed low in respect before rising and gathering around the newlyweds in excitement.

"Come," Legolas said. "Let us go and meet Arwen and Aragorn before they retire for the night."

The others nodded and went to the royal couple.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, spotting him. He stood in ceremonial clothes of black and silver armour, his red cloak resting on his shoulders. Arwen wore a purple gown, lined with silver and her hair bound in pearls with a crown resting upon her head. "My friend!"

"You actually look clean for once." Legolas quipped, grabbing his comrade by the arm. Aragorn did the same with him.

"That is unkind." Aragorn told him, laughing. "I looked after myself before as well."

Legolas grinned and pulled him in an embrace.

_"I am happy for you, brother."_He told him softly.

_"I know."_Aragorn said, pulling away and smiling at him. There was genuine joy in the king's eyes. _"I am happy for myself as well."_

"Move over," Callon told Legolas, pushing him away. "It is my turn to meet Estel."

"I will talk to you tomorrow," Legolas said to Aragorn before letting Callon take his place. Then he turned to Arwen, who was smiling broadly and clearly enjoying herself.

_"I look at you and remember the youngling I once knew."_Legolas murmured to her, placing his hand on the side of her head.

_"I think I will always be young in your eyes."_Arwen said. _"But I do not regret it."_

_"And now you are a queen."_Legolas said. _"May you be happy with your choice, no matter where your life leads you."_

She hugged him tightly. _"My father and my brothers-"_

_"They will make it. Do not worry about them. This is your day, little one. Enjoy it."_

She pulled away, a light glow of tears in her eyes. Legolas tweaked her nose lightly.

_"No crying!"_Legolas told her, making her laugh.

_"Have you seen my father?"_Arwen asked.

_"I believe he may have left to visit the lower Circles. The Rivendell Elves have spread out through the city."_

_"I wanted to meet him before Aragorn and I retired for the night."_

_"Oh, I am sure he will be waiting to greet you as well. Perhaps you might come across him in the Circles below."_

"I hope you are enjoying yourself." They heard Aragorn say to Callon. "I am afraid I am unable to see to your entertainment personally."

"Oh, do not worry," Nimon said, grinning. "I am making my own entertainment, I assure you."

"Oh, he is," Arandur muttered behind them.

There were a couple more pleasantries and the king and queen made their way to the lower circles, intending to meet with their people one last time before they retired.

_"Well, that settles it."_Nimon said, grinning. _"I think it is safe to say that the Gondorian women are too perfect in every way from etiquettes to anything else."_

_"And quite determined,"_Arandur added, eyeing some of the Elves who were forced into taking some of the noblewomen (who were looking rather smug) towards the dancers.

The dances continued, sometimes lively and other times slow. They danced once in a while. It was a few hours before dawn where they finally called a truce and sat comfortably together. This time they stuck together, not allowing anyone to come between them. The dancing had finished, for they were tired, but the singers came forward. Among them stood Barahel, and when she sang, they smiled.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"Just imagine, if you 'did' fall in love with a mortal woman-"

"Nimon, there is a sheer drop just a few steps away. Complete that sentence and I am shoving you over."

**~S~**

**Author's Note:**

**Update 2015: Rechecked and updated to be more enjoyable for my readers. :)**

Older Notes: If you are curious as to where Elrond was during this time, then my fic "Meeting at the Lowermost Circle" can explain where he was during this time.

All my fics are interconnected, though you do not need to read one fic to understand the other unless I mention it in the beginning of the chapter.

I can explain, honest!

Here is a little story.

I found out about Mary-sues and Legolas x OCs fics and my readers were kind to tell me what they were. After telling me what they were, they also explained their immense dislike for such kind of fics. Eager to tease my readers, I was tempted to write a Mary-sue fic but realized my own disgust for it caused me not to write more than one sentence.

So basically, "Games of the Court" original story was about a Mary-sue falling into ME with not much plot but a perfect woman and... you know how it goes. but it did not work... at all! Eventually, my canon side won over and turned this story into what you just read.

**Conclusion:**I will not write girl falls into ME stories because I cannot bear them from myself. -.- My old readers can breathe a sigh of relief.


End file.
